ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Copycat/Strategies
Category:Strategies Tips Osschaart appears to have around 15000HP (see Manaburn strategy). Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! Damage Dealing party setup: 4 WAR/NIN, RDM/WHM, BRD/WHM Strategy: all party members need tons of sleeping potions (opo-opo necklace for melee recommended), bard and red mage should bring silencing potions and echo drops, melees should bring eye drops. the trickiest part is the charm order. once that is down, that member can use a sleeping potion about 5 seconds before they're drawn in and charmed. sleeping potions last for 25-35 seconds on average. Once that person wakes up (even if its still charmed), that is a sign for the next party member to pop sleeping potion. The sleeping potions will save the MP of the RDM, and keep hate on the melee instead of the mages. If a BRD or RDM is due up to be charmed, they should use a silencing potion before a sleeping potion. when the fight begins, melees buff up, the one that trades in the orb will use a sleeping potion, and another member aggros the NM. RDM uses enfeebles and helps heal, BRD keeps up with buffs and backup heal. Melees should bring some x-potions in case they need to recover HP. If the NM summons a pet, just put it down with sleep and/or lullaby. It will do it at least once in the fight. It takes about 15-20 Rampages to kill the NM. Keeping DOT on the NM itself will speed up the process, especially Dia III. Strategy Pros: Strategy Cons: Making this Strategy Better: Paladin tank Party setup: PLD/WAR, BLU/NIN, RDM/WHM, WHM/BLM, SAM/THF, BLM/RDM Strategy: This mob's physical attacks are not very hard against a PLD; only 80-120 damage with AF and Tavnazian Tacos. The only thing to really worry about in this setup is the spells, which the BLU and BLM can easily stun. Generally you want to stay away from jobs with dangerous 2-hours like MNK or NIN, but since the updates to Sentinel even Hundred Fists is not much to worry about. Your charmed party members, even MNKs, will do very little damage to you if you keep them in front of you, since you will get the same amount of shield blocks you will against an Even Match enemy, which is a lot with 300 or so shield skill. The hate reset from the PLD getting charmed is not a big deal; just have the party members kite it. In our group the BLU/NIN usually had hate after I got charmed, so he just tanked it. It is fairly easy to grab hate back as a PLD, and even easier with a party member that can readily trick attack high damage onto you, such as a THF, SAM/THF, or BLU/THF. The BLM sleeps charmed party members, which can be difficult on the PLD because of the Resist Sleep trait. If the BLM gets charmed it's not a big deal because they will not hit the PLD very hard and charmed members can only melee. With this setup there are two difficulties. Eyes on Me, which can do around 800 damage through shadows, requires you to keep the tank's HP fairly high. Also, if you have a WHM then it has a chance of choosing Benediction as its 2-hour. It used Benediction 2 of the 6 times we fought it and we still had no problems winning within the time limit, but if this fight had a 15 minute time limit instead of 30 then Benediction would make it really close, most likely a loss if it did it late in the fight. But nevertheless, you have 30 minutes to win, so just keep your HP/MP up and hate on the tank as much as possible and it's a cakewalk. This is a pretty consistent KSNM, 4 of our 6 orbs got Fuma Suna-Ate along with various other items. The only good crafting item it dropped was a single Damascene Cloth, but I'd say it is no rarer than any other KSNMs that drop expensive crafting items. ---- Party Setup: PLD/WAR, RDM/WHM, BLM/RDM, SAM/NIN, THF/NIN Strategy: Paladin takes hate @ start & maintains it. Helps back up heal to maintain hate and prevent anyone from getting too low in HP. SAM & THF attack and widdle it down making sure to remove weapons when up for Charm. BLM Stuns all -ga and when BLM is Charmed PLD will Shield Bash or RDM will Sleep they Eye. BLM can nuke and debuff as well while stun is coming back. Help back up heal. RDM/WHM cures, buffs, debuffs, sleeps mob and removes negative status effects as needed. If you are a RDM and can not do that, then why are you even playing RDM. Tip: Call out the charm order before each fight so everyone knows when they will need to unequip their weapon. This way removes the need to sleep other players. Easy Big $$ Fight if you know how to play your job! :D All-Beastmaster Can be All-Bst'd. Involves timing of "Call Beast" timers. Unsure on Sub jobs, but maybe 3 /nin's and 3 /whm's should be good. Everyone Call Beast except the person that traded the orb, and rest/buff for 2-3mins. Fight your pets, first person will get charmed. When it wears, he Call Beast and Engages. As each member gets charmed, they'll lose their pet. Aim to keep at least 4 jugs on it at all times maybe. Switch to Staff when your next up to be charmed. TP burn it like any good BST group. Manaburn 4-6 Black Mages with Tier II Ancient Magic, minimum number depending on quality of merits and gear; support as available. Strategy: Osschaart is sleepable using Elemental Seal. Tier II Ancient Magic spells typically inflict around 1000 damage per cast, and around fifteen such casts are required to defeat him. Following buffs, this strategy therefore consists of a series of timed nukes, each followed by Elemental Seal and Sleep II from a nominated sleeper whilst the remaining mages Stun any moves from the NM. The role of nominated sleeper moves to another BLM after each round of casts. If performed correctly, Osschaart is unable to Charm anyone. There is ample time between rounds to recover MP. If you have a Bard in the party, Threnody is helpful (will not wake sleeping mob, but do not use in first round), and Bard can lullaby after nukes to prevent any charm. Lullaby should be followed by Blm ES Sleep II. Making this Strategy Better: This strategy was tested with four BLMs supported by a RDM/WHM and a MNK/WHM. No problems were encountered. It may be possible for a team of three particularly well-equipped BLMs to do sufficient damage within four rounds to defeat Osschaart, but it is unclear how best to deal with the situation if he remains standing. Unsealed Sleep may work, of course (not tested by our group); otherwise Bind and Stun seem quite reliable and may permit the team to survive until Elemental Seal again becomes available. BLU-BURN party setup: 5xBLU/NIN, 1x BRD/NIN Strategy: Basically go crazy with Head Butt. Try to stagger it so it's in stun-lock. Spam your big-three spells in between stuns. Bard lullabies BLUs when charmed. Other BLUs wake uncharmed people. The only problem is level 5 petrify since you don't have Stona. But keeping the NM from stealing Benediction is more important than Stona. Bard Ballads for MP or Ballad/March. The /NIN allows you to survive better during petrify or charmed members. Strategy Pros: Head Butt spamga keeps NM from doing too much. Azure Lore and Soul Voice are pretty harmless 2-hours to be stolen. Strategy Cons: Making this Strategy Better: Summoner burn Party setup: 4xSMN/WHM or 5xSMN/WHM & 1x BRD,COR, or RDM Strategy: All summoners pretty much assault at the same time with avatar of choice (we chose Fenrir and Garuda.) and pretty much have at it, if your avatar dies or if you are charmed and lose your avatar, simply resummon and assault back on the mob. If a Summoner is charmed, you don't really have to sleep them unless they are attacking another mage. Be sure to have cure ready for whenever the mob uses the summoner's 2 hour as everyone will pretty much be in the red. If you happen to lose all your avatars and you have a BRD or possibly a RDM, sleep it so everyone can get back up and ready. Strategy Cons: If a few of the Summoners end up getting killed, it will be very hard to recover as the sleeper can only sleep for so long before it starts to resist. Making this Strategy Better: In a personal opinion, have the summoners have as much -perp as they can get to keep their avatars out as long as possible, If you can't, you can always keep a few yagudo drinks on hand for the extra refresh and perhaps some ethers to get some of your MP back if it starts to run low. Other Strategies The NM seems to cast -ga more often when you have a NIN tank. The fight became very easy when i switched from RDM to PLD. setup consisted of pld/war blu/nin blm/whm rng/war smn/whm sam/??? (don't remember the subjob) the Cover JA comes in real handy during this fight for the final damage volley. used it 3 time in 3 fights to give the sam and the blu time to unleash hell on the NM without worry about taking hate and getting killed. also PLD should save Reprisal for that last part to reduce alot of damage when using cover.08:15, 3 September 2008 (UTC)Tsunas